


SONGVIDEO: Fred

by Rhianne



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crack, F/M, M/M, Songvideo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianne/pseuds/Rhianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slash Stargate SG:1 songvideo set to Paul Evans' "Seven Little Girls". Crack of the highest order. Co-written with Munchie and Alyse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SONGVIDEO: Fred

[Fred - A Stargate SG:1 songvideo](http://www.hidden-muse.com/songvideos/SG1_Fred_by_Rhianne.WMV)

(Right-click and 'Save target as').

**Lyrics: Seven Little Girls, by Paul Evans**

_(Dee doody doom doom, dee doody doom doom)  
(Dee doody doom doom, DOOM) _

_Seven little girls sittin' in the back seat  
Huggin and a'kissin with Fred   
I said "why don't one of you come up and sit beside me?"   
And this is what the seven girls said _

_All together now, one, two, three  
Keep you mind on your drivin'  
Keep you hands on the wheel   
Keep your snoopy eyes on the road ahead  
We're havin' fun sittin' in the back seat kissin' and a'huggin with Fred  
Dee doody doom doom, dee doody doom doom  
Dee doody doom doom, doom_

_Drove through the town, drove through the country  
Showed 'em how a motor could go   
I said "how do you like my triple carburetor?"   
And one of them whispered low _

_Seven little girls smoochin' in the back seat  
Every one in love with Fred   
I said "you don't need me, I'll get off at my house"   
And this is what the seven girls said _

_All together now, one, two, three  
Keep you mind on your drivin'   
Keep you hands on the wheel  
Keep your snoopy eyes on the road ahead  
We're havin' fun sittin' in the back seat kissin' and a'huggin with Fred_

_All of them in love with Fred  
Dee doody doom doom  
Kissin' and a'huggin with Fred   
Dee doody doom doom  
Wish that I could be like Fred   
Doom  
_

**Disclaimer** : I claim no ownership over these lyrics. The song, its lyrics and music are copyright to the original artist.


End file.
